powerstrikefandomcom-20200213-history
Black Badger: Rise of the Serpent (Comic 3)
An hour had past and military trucks, and ambulances flooding Base 47. Jacob sat on the back of an ambulance truck with his body fully bandaged. A voice then said “So what the hell happened here?!” Jacob looked up and saw Sonya Roberts standing in front of him. He then said “Someone broke-in and unlocked all the cells.” Sonya then said “Did you get him?” Jacob then said “Never saw him.” So may then said "We're going to have to shut this place down for a couple months at least, to get the repairs done, so we'll relocate as soon as we can." Badger then said "Alright." Sonya then said “Did anyone get out of the base?” Jacob then said “Yeah…Mist.” Sonya then said “Your fucking kidding me.” She then radioed in “This is a priority red alert, Mist is free, I repeat Mist is free. I want a man hunt out for him A.S.A.P.” She then walked off leaving Jacob who decided to rise up to his feet. Just then he saw Alex being carried on a stretcher into an ambulance truck. Alex then yelled out “Jam!” Jacob then walked over to him, as they began to load him into him into the ambulance. Alex then said “Find who did this, and give them a punch for me.” They then loaded him into the ambulance leaving Badger alone. He then walked into the base locker room to grab his stuff along with his extra helmet, and made his way to the base garage, and drove off on his motorcycle. When he heard a police alert on his motorcycle radio saying “We’ve cornered a group of burglars into a home, they’ve shot down 3 cops already. We are requiring immediate assistance.” Badger then locked the location of the officers on his motorcycle’s GPS, and began to drive to the location. Meanwhile Silver Serpent and Mist were driving around in a stolen truck. Mist then said “I’m surprised we haven't ran into any cops.” Serpent then said “I’ve got a group of guys distracting them, so we could get away smoothly.” Mist then said “Nice move.” Serpent then said “We’re here.” The two had made their way to an old warehouse filled with dirt and debris. “Why the hell did you take me here?” Serpent then pressed a button on his helmet and said “Open it.” A portion of a wall spilt open revealing an elevator. Serpent then said “Let’s go.” Mist then said “Right.” The two then got inside the elevator with Mist saying “So where are we going exactly?” Serpent then said “I’m dropping you off.” Mist then said “What?” As the elevator doors shut. Serpent then said “The authorities are going to be looking for you, so it’s best we keep you hidden until the heat dies down.” Mist then said “Not a bad idea.” Serpent then said “Boss’s orders.” The elevator then quickly descended far below the warehouse. The doors opened, and the two walked out seeing armed guards all over the area. Mist then said “Your boss doesn't play around.” Serpent then said “He’s your boss now too.” Mist then said “I haven't agreed to anything.” Serpent then said “You did, when you took that envelope.” Mist then “If I don't want to do something, I’m not doing it.” Serpent then said “That’s what everyone says.” Mist then said “I’m not everyone.” Serpent then said “I’ve seen worse.” Mist then frowned in anger and said “I bet I can cut you half in one strike.” Serpent then said “Maybe another time.” Serpent then opened a door showing off a big room filled with training equipment, a bed, TV, and computer. Mist then said “Nice place.” Serpent then said “Enjoy, I’ll let you know when it’s time for you to resurface.” Mist then said “Right, as long as I’m getting paid.” Serpent then said “Money isn't an issue.” He then closed the door of Mist room and walked back into the elevator and pressed down on the side of his mask saying “I’m on my way to your location, now just hang tight.” A few minutes later more cops drove to the scene where the thieves were corned in. A cop then spoke through a megaphone saying “This is Officer Polkans, this is your last chance to stand down.” A thug then yelled “Fuck off!” A grenade then flew out the window of the building landing under a police car. The car then exploded killing a couple cops to slow to get out the way, and badly injuring a few. Officer Polkans then yelled “That’s move in now!” The cops ran and kicked down the door with it exploding on them killing a small group of them. Officer Polkans then said “What the hell!?” A thug then yelled “You try that shit again, and we’ll blow your entire squad up. Polkans then radioed in “This is Officer Polkans, I need back-up now!!!” Just then Black Badger arrived on his motorcycle and walked up to Officer Polkans and his men asking him “So what’s the situation?” Polkans then said “These motherfuckers, robbed a jewelry store and we chased them into this building, that they now have locked down with explosive and shit.” Black Badger then said “Keep them, busy I’ll drop in and see what I can do.” Black Badger then hopped back on his motorcycle and rode around the back alley of the building quietly. He then scaled the smaller building next to it and quickly leaped onto the roof of the building the thugs were in. He then took a deep breathe and jumped in the air and smashed into the roof of the building falling down in front of a group of thugs. He quickly punched one in the chest hurling him into a wall. One then pulled his gun out in him, but Badger knocked it out of his hands and punched him in the ribs making him fall to the floor in agony. He then elbowed another in the nose and kicked him onto the ground. The last one then pulled a knife and tried to stab him from behind, but Badger grabbed his hand applying enough pressure to make him yell in agony. He then quickly out his leg behind the thugs feet and pushed his upper body making him flip into the ground. He then looked around and saw a thug up the stairs with a shotgun. The thug shot it, but Badger moved out of the way of the pellets and leaped up at the thug, tackling him to the floor and knocking him out with a punch to the head. A voice then said “Nice moves.” He looked up as a bullet flew through his armor hitting his chest, causing him to fall onto the floor. He then saw a man in a mask and hood walking up to him with a gun in hand. Badger then jumped to his feet in anger and tried to punch him, but he blocked it. Badger then grabbed him by the throat with his other hand, but the man grabbed his hand and pulled it off his throat surprising Badger. The man then said “I’m stronger then I look.” He then kicked Badger down to the ground, with Badger rising back to his feet only to get shot again. Badger then fell back down to one knee as the man walked up to him. Badger then tried to rise but his vision began to get blurry as he his body began to feel heavy. The man then kicked him down to the ground and said “You Powerstrike agents think your so good, but your actually so fucking blind to the real world around you, that it’s going to lead to you going extinct.” He then kicked the mask of Black Badger, cracking the glass of his new helmet. The man could see the veins on Badger’s face were pitch black with his eyes beginning to turn as well. Badger then said “Who are you?” He then said “The Silver Serpent.” Just then Officer Polkans and his men ran into the building, with Serpent vanishing and Badger in the floor in a comatose state. Officer Polkans then said “We need immediate medial attention, I repeat immediate medical attention.” Ambulance trucks were heard as medical units jumped out the trucks and grabbed all the injured and dead officers. They then ran into the building putting Badger in a stretcher with a man saying “This is the 5th guy this month I’ve seen looking like this.” Officer Polkans then said “Where the hell are all the jewels?!” Silver Serpent then watched on top of a nearby building as ambulance trucks zoomed out of the area with their sirens filling the streets. He then radioed in “I've got the jewels, and am heading back.” he then dove off the building vanishing.